inkagames_saw_games_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Giancarlo Lo Tito Asuka Rescue
Plot The evil Two Thieves has kidnapped Asuka to force Giancarlo Lo Tito to play his twisted game, trailer Location: Usa Asuka: Look Tv Playing playstation 4 Thieves 2: A Window Open Jump Thieves 1: Not whom Idea Plan Thieves 1: The diabolic of Free Hand Grave Sack Asuka: Play playstation 4 Win Asuka: Fear Loud Look Down Thieves 2: Hand Mugger Have Asuka Thieves 2: Try in the Drop Asuka Sack Thieves 1: Help Hand Rope Sack Thieve my Thieves Twin: Run!!!! Location: Italian Giancarlo: Read Newpaper Asuka's Missing Giancarlo: Look Newpaper Asuka's Missing Fear don't Mugger Giancarlo: That's Away Asuka's House Giancarlo: walk Asuka's House Irma Gobb: Hello Giancarlo Giancarlo: Hello Irma Gobb (answer 1) Giancarlo: sweet Pie Cherry Talk Giancarlo: Why Anna' cook Pie Cherry to Tolds Irma Gobb: Fat Eat Pie Cherry Not!!!!! (answer 2) Giancarlo: You Locked Window Lose Asuka's wanted Giancarlo: Kidnapped A My Giancarlo' s Fan from the matter Irma Gobb: A conceit with Window Open Giancarlo: Think!!!! Flashback Giancarlo: Very Good Asuka's Roomate Phone Asuka: call number Phone with I want Phone Asuka Giancarlo: The Irradiation yes Phone Asuka: That's Life Asuka has had OK Today Giancarlo: Escape unfair Quiet Asuka Missing? Irma Gobb: Yes Loud can yet get tries Irma Gobb: direct Like Very is Talk Giancarlo: Ruesce Asuka As look Soon As Night Thieves 2 Evil. idea Do-To list! * Trailer Card Character Hero: Giancarlo Lo Tito Captive: Asuka Chan Villains: Dog evil, Female Traffic Office, Stormtrooper (Count 10),Darth Vader, Abrasive SpongeBob, Aloysius Animo, Shadow Jaller, Norm the Robot, Two Thieves (Mr.Bean Series Animate), Bob the Bulldog (guard Man). Others: Ian Solo, marky (Oggy and the cockroaches), Kairi Sane, Kairi Sane's Dog, Branar (Skrall Sword), Spongebob, Mrs. Wicket's Friend, Irma Gobb,Derpguy109 (mentioned). Triva * This Ending is a continued After to Giancarlo Lo Tito Kairi Sane Rescue. * in game is based Asuka Giancarlo Lo Tito Rescue * Aloysius Animo - second reappeared in Giancarlo Lo Tito Milhouse Van Houten Prison Break, Ben 10 and Gwen tennyson Saw Game. rescue List * Hook Rob * Glove Ironman * Kairi Sane Drive Car * Edge knife * Marky Grave Asuka * Hammer * Ladder * Batman Gun Hook * Broadaxe cut Tree * Pass Loop * help Irma Gobb Skrall Sword * Dress-Up Camera (gadget) only Supergirl Picture * Glove boxer Places/Areas USA * Asuka's Huose (outslide) * Asuka's Huose Window open (Lift) * Asuka's Living * Asuka's Game room * Asuka's Bedroom Safe keypad close Locked/ Safe keypad open Robe fishing, tennis table racket. * Asuka's Hallway door Locked\ key open Door Asuka's House * City Usa (Kairi Sane in City Usa) * City Usa park (Dog evil in City Usa park) * Junk shop * junk shop room Londra city (Mr.Bean) * the park * Park dog (Aloysius Animo and Fear Dog' s Kairi Sane in park) * Irma Gobb's Huose * Irma Gobb's Living/Kitchen * Irma Gobb's Homeless room Close door/ Key card open door Homeless room * City Londra (Female Traffic Office and Mrs. Wicket's Friend walk slow in City Londra) * Shop food Star wars Planet * Starkiller Base * Naboo (Stormtroopers doorman in Naboo) * Castle' s Darth Vader * planet grass * Castle's Planet grass (Shadow Jaller in Castle's Planet grass) Thives Lair * Thieves Lair (Outslide) * Lair Ladder * Lair Vent open * Lair sever to door * Lair elevator close/ Oil open elevator * thieves Lair room (Thieves and Asuka mouth mute Sit Chair tied by a rope In Thieves lair room) * Giancarlo and Asuka: Lair Roof Giancarlo gave Ladder * Asuka: Lair guard Man (Bob's guard Man in Lair guard) * Giancarlo and Asuka: woods river Deaths/Defeats * Dog evil - Hitting Bone * Female Traffic Office - A Look Fear signal Slow walk Mrs. Wicket's Friend * Stormtrooper (Count 10)- Throw oil Blowing Ball * Darth Vader - Decapitated by Bomb * Abrasive SpongeBob - Hitting Robe Fishing * Aloysius Animo - Hit Balloon Water, Kite Mirror Laster Burn * Shadow Jaller - scissors cut rope bridge Fall Trap * Norm the Robot - Giancarlo talk Fuck!! - Help Irma Gobb Supergirl Skrall Sword cut Just Throw Norm the Robot * Thieve 1: Boxer Punch * Thieve 2: Peel Banana Fall, Glasses Laser Thieve 2 Hide Window Glass broke, Thieves 2 Pill sleep. * Bob: Asuka throw Marky Bob Fear run!! Category:Rescue Saw Games Category:Adventure games Category:Escape Games